


waffles and Pancakes

by SpookyMay



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMay/pseuds/SpookyMay
Summary: Blurryface and Spookyjim seem to get a bit of a mix between waffles and pancakes





	

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS CHIRST THIS IS PROBABLY THE ONLY NSFW FANFIC ILL DO   
> ALSO EXCUSE MY TERRIBLE WRITING IT SUCKS ESPECIALLY MY GRAMMER

“I-I need you… I-I love you”

As spooky penetrate and pleases his partner with every thrust he makes. Blurry moans and hold the leather straps that's holding him tighter and tighter. Spooky then step away to pick his instrument of pleasure,he want to make his time long and fun. Blurry waits with anticipation, he wants to get back to fucking quickly.Spooky picks up a horse whip, the perfect toy. He heads to the top of the bed frame and untie his partner from the bars, but he knows they're not finished yet.  
“Knell” said spooky as he points the whip to the ground.  
Blurry, like the submissive boi he is, gets down on both knees to the ground. The floor was filled with the scent of semen and wet dog.(so you can probably tell how much they fuck… if you haven't figure it out...it's a lot...a lot)  
“Turn” Spooky commanded, doing a circle motion with the whip. Blurry turn and like instinct stick his bottom up in the air.Spooky rubs the whip on blurry’s ass, like a butcher tenderizing his meat.   
*SP A NK, SPANK SPANK*   
“Fuck, you hit like a girl” Blurry squeal, encouraging him to do more to him.   
Spooky keeps on going as Blurry jerk himself off. After a few rapid beats on his ass and lowbrow insults blurry came, of courses made spooky furious.   
“Wtf blurry, great guess I gotta do the rest myself.” He puts blurry on the bed for him to rest as well as unwrapping the leather straps on his wrist. Before blurry passed out, he could hear spooky stroking himself and moaning blurry’s name

*Morning*

Blurry can smell some delicious pancakes coming from the kitchen down the hall. As he walk down the hall blurry begin to think,   
“ Since when did spooky make breakfast?”,  
Blurry sat at the table waiting for his plate. Spooky slam his plate on the table and starts eating. Blurry stares at spooky's plate to see all there was is a stack of waffles drizzle with syrup. “ OH HELL NO” yelled blurry, as he prepares for a fight.  
…  
“WTF YOU MEAN THE CRUNCH, PANCAKES CAN HAVE CRUNCH TOO”  
“PANCAKES ARE WAFFLES WIMPY BROTHER ADMIT!! WAFFLES ARE BETTER THAN PANCAKES”  
Blurry grabs a butter knife (nice call am  
I right :p) and fling it towards spooky. Spooky doge, then pins blurry to the wall. Blurry blushes and heavily breathing, he is full of hot air. Spooky goes in for a kiss, all in. Blurry gives in and kiss back. He really wants his back in his pants again.   
“Remember the day we first did it” spooky said   
“You think I would forget asshole”

*Flaaashh back*

A young spooky enters the boys bathroom, in search of his friend. He goes through each stall till he reach the last stall (the big one for the handicap) it was wide open and there a boy with a red beanie crying into his knees.  
“Don't worry they're gone, you're safe”  
“IM NOT SPOOKY, IM NOT, I LEFT THE STALL OPEN BECAUSE EITHER WAY THEY AALWAYS COME BACK AND BEAT MY ASS, OR WORST”   
“Blurry, as long as I am here there's nothing in this world that’ll harm you, well except me in a way but not the way the other bullies are .”  
Blurry starts to calm down and wipe his tears away.   
“I'm going to find you something to eat” spooky was about to leave, till blurry tug on his jacket. Spooky look over to blurry noticing his bright pink face which looks adorable.   
“P-p-please don't go...Stay"  
Spooky sit next to blurry, waiting what else he was about to says…  
“ I-i-i need you spooky, I need you... I-i l-ove you”  
Spooky was in shock but at the same time happy as well. To know that this cute ball of messed up likes him. Spooky checks the bathrooms to see if anyone still there, once the coast was clear blurry grab a broom that was by the door and push it to hold the handle.  
“What are yo-”   
Spooky pull blurry towards him and give him the most wettest kiss blurry gotten. Spooky keeps on going, going down on blurry.He begin to unzip his pants (these are some horny boys) and begin to stroke his cock. “Fuck you, are a freaking whore aren't you”  
Blurry stuff his hand into spooky's pants and stroke as well. “ God its so hard, how many times did you beat your own meat”   
“Shut the fuck up and suck it”...

*Flash back over*

They ended a casual sex since spooky was too lazy to go all the way. Spooky looks up at the ceiling, knowing that he's not going to get some sleep. He looks over to his partner to see his companion sleeping holding his hand.  
He smiles and kiss blurry's hand. He was happy to be alive and to stay up to see how beautiful his partner looks. He grabs a pillow and *Smack* hits blurry in the face.”MAKE ME SOME WAFFLES”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it :')  
> comment what you guys think


End file.
